Hughes Entertainment/Summary
Background: Hughes Entertainment is the first production company of the late writer/producer/director, John Hughes and was founded in 1987. Its films were released through several studios including Paramount Pictures (Planes Trains and Automobiles, Some Kind of Wonderful and She's Having a Baby), Universal Pictures (The Great Outdoors, Uncle Buck and Career Opportunities), Warner Bros (National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, Curly Sue and Dennis the Menace), Touchstone Pictures (New Port South) and 20th Century Fox (Home Alone 1-3, Dutch, Only the Lonely, Baby's Day Out and Miracle on 34th Street). 1st Logo (November 25, 1987-September 7, 2001) Nicknames: "Star and Stripes", "The Flag", "The Hughes Flag" Logo: This is an in-credit logo, with two vertical stripes with a star in the middle and "HUGHES" is below. Variants: *The size of the logo may vary from movie to movie. *On Dutch, the stripes and "HUGHES" is light blue and the star is gray. *On Home Alone 2: Lost in New York, an animated logo is used. Here, the white star zooms-in towards the screen and the two blue stripes quickly fly into their respective positions from left and right. "HUGHES" would slide in from the bottom and when it reaches the logo, it shakes out of place briefly before resetting to its natural position. A registered trademark "®" fades-in in to the right bottom of the right stripe. *On Curly Sue and Miracle on 34th Street (1994 version) the stripes are light blue and the star is gray. The "HUGHES" text is also in a different font. FX/SFX: For the in-credit logos, just the scrolling of the credits. The animated version has the zooming star and the flying in of the stripes and "HUGHES, along with the logo rocking. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the movie. The animated version has the sound of a race car grinding its wheels, then driving by. When "HUGHES" appears and hits the logo, the sound of a bowling ball hitting pins is heard, then a "DING" when the registered trademark symbol appears. Availability: Common. Not too hard to find, as it was around longer than Hughes' other company, Great Oaks Entertainment. Notable releases include Planes, Trains and Automobiles, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, Uncle Buck, Curly Sue, the first three Home Alone movies, She's Having a Baby, and Dutch. Don't expect to see this on Some Kind of Wonderful, The Great Outdoors, and Career Opportunities. 2nd Logo (June 25, 1993-July 1, 1994) Nicknames: "Star and Stripes II", "The Flag II", "The Hughes Flag II" Logo: On a black background, we see the stars and stripes from the previous logo. But the stripe on the left is in the shape of the letter "J" while the one on the right is in the form of an uppercase "I". Both stripes are also light blue like before. The star in the middle is also bolder than in the previous logo. The top of the star and stripes has the text: "JOHN HUGHES" while "ENTERTAINMENT" is on the bottom of the stars and stripes. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme playing over it. Availability: Only seen on Dennis the Menace and Baby's Day Out. Category:Movie Category:1987 Category:2001